


Long Time No See

by saiyanpajamas78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, drunk akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyanpajamas78/pseuds/saiyanpajamas78
Summary: It’s been years since they broke up, but every day Akaashi feels the pain. Sometimes Akaashi  still has dreams of his face, broken and sad, red and puffy, and he wakes up in a cold sweat, crying his own tears. And every day he curses himself, because it was his decision in the first place.





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first ever work, so of course it had to be bokuaka. huge thank you to Ness @BnessZ for proof reading and helping me make this better!! 
> 
> this whole thing was based on a writing prompt i saw on twitter, so enjoy!!

_It’s been years since they broke up, but every day Akaashi feels the pain. Sometimes Akaashi still has dreams of his face, broken and sad, red and puffy, and he wakes up in a cold sweat, crying his own tears. And every day he curses himself, because it was his decision in the first place._

“We’re going out tonight.” Tsukishima stated matter of factly. Akaashi looked up from his book and frowned at his best friend. “I don’t care what you think,” the tall blonde continued, “It’s our third year of university, we just finished up finals, so we’re going out tonight.” There was no point in arguing with him, it wasn’t even a question to begin with. So, Akaashi shrugged, got up, and went into his room to go get changed.

As soon as they walked in, Akaashi knew something was wrong. The bar reeked of sweaty people and cheap beer. It felt suffocating. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but he decided to ignore it. Tsukishima was right, after all, they deserved this. So, Akaashi drank, and drank, and drank until he no longer felt the dread, but just felt hollow instead. He made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face as he mentally called it a night for himself. The cold water felt so great, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him leave the stall.

“Uh. Hey, Akaashi..”

Akaashi froze, hands over his face, water dripping down his arms, unable to move, unable to breathe. He felt his heart race and his stomach twist. He really wished he wasn’t drunk.

“You are Akaashi, right?”

Akaashi wiped his face off with a dry paper towel and turned to look at the man whose heart he broke. “Yes. Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi felt his heart drop at the sight of Bokuto’s face when he heard his family name instead of his given name. He noticed the flush in Bokuto’s face, probably from alcohol. He noticed the rings under his eyes. But, besides all that, he was as beautiful as ever. Akaashi felt the lump in his throat grow.

“How...are you?” Akaashi asks finally, breaking the growing silence between them. Bokuto’s expression changed at that, twisting between anger and sadness. He took a deep breath before he spoke, “Not the best. Practices have been hard, and I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep. We have an off week this week, so I figured maybe alcohol could help.”

Akaashi knew he caused that. In high school, Bokuto could sleep anywhere and like a rock. He would always beam at practices, excited to play the sport he loved so much. Hearing a negative comment about it made Akaashi’s heart break. He took a step towards the older man, liquid courage running through his veins, and took his hand. Akaashi looked Bokuto up and down before speaking, the lump in his throat becoming harder to fight off. “I’m sorry,” he croaks, tears starting to fall, “I should leave.” Akaashi dropped Bokuto’s hand and turned to leave the bathroom, but Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s arm before he could get to the door.

“What if I don’t want you to go,” Bokuto says, eyes dark, hands shaking. Akaashi does’t fight him, and lets Bokuto pull him back to face him without saying anything. Akaashi can feel his walls cracking, and he so badly just wants to cup Bokuto’s cheeks and kiss him like he’s been doing in his dreams the past three years. Bokuto steadied himself, and took a step towards Akaashi. When Akaashi didn’t move, he took another, and another, until they’re face to face, pressed up against the bathroom sink. They’re both breathing heavy, flushed, and tearing, but Bokuto breaks the wall between them. He kissed Akaashi like they never stopped. Akaashi’s heart nearly stops. The kiss feels like home, and so Akaashi returned it, hands on Bokuto’s cheeks, tears streaming down his face. When Bokuto pulls away, he touched their foreheads together.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you,” Bokuto whispered before stepping away from Akaashi. Akaashi is speechless, wobbly from the alcohol, and really just wants to kiss him again. He hardly even noticed Bokuto writing something on a nearby piece of toilet paper. Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and placed the note in it. “I got a new number. If you want to talk... about this, us, sober, you can call me. It was good to see you, Akaashi.” With that Bokuto left the bathroom, leaving Akaashi all by himself once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! come say hi on twitter @shiotasnagisa :D


End file.
